Pokeuman Contest Contest
The Pokéumans Contest Contest was an event that began on April 8th 2013, but was ultimately cancelled. The Rules and Premise The premise was that the National Pokéuman Contest Association had invited a variety of bases from around the world to take part in a tournament at their state-of-the-art arena. Just like a Pokémon Contest, each person was to choose a small group (2-3 Pokéumans) from their base to compete with. The writers could also work on this contest as a collaboration with another person/base, but they were still limited to 2-3 Pokéumans. There were to be three rounds in this competition, with the top half of the contestants moving on to the next round. For the first round, each entrant chose one of their characters to perform a move-set routine, showing off each of their moves to the judges. This round was graded on the level of detail of the moves, along with originality of presentation. Unfortunately, the second round never came to be as the contest was cancelled. Contest Cancellation Due to various factors such as the admins poor choice of wording, (like the emphasis on the word "base"), bad timing, and only giving the members two weeks to submit their entries for round 1, the contest was a failure. \It had only three entries by the deadline. On May 1st, the admins decided to put the future of the contest in the hands of the members, giving them 3 options: A) Shelve it, and bring it back some time in the future when people have more writing time and with as many of the issues raised this time around as possible fixed. B) Scrap it, and do a new one later when everyone has more time. C) 'I honestly don't care.' In the end, the votes came down to a tie between A and B with 7 votes each. It was then decided that admin votes would be counted if for no other reason then to break the tie, which brought the final vote to A: 9, B: 12, and C: 5. Therefore, the contest was canceled and the three people who did enter were compensated with 20 points each and were informed of the next contest about a week and a half in advance to it's launch. The Entries Pokeumans Contest Round 1 Entry By: Storymwing Team: Puget Sound Pokéumans Sub-Base Team: Randell "Randy" the Absol & Alana the not stated Entry Format: Literature Just Another Contest Entry: Am I Serious? By: spoonerdog123 Team: LI (Lawful Idiots) Base: Jack the Lucario, Gen the Herdier, & 'Fatso' the Quilava Entry Format: Literature Other info: This story is part of the Joke canon story JAS. It has not been stated whether or not this entry is canon due to the contest's cancellation. Pokeumans Contest Contest Entry - Sword of Justice By:xXunovianXx Team: not stated: Allie Tatum the Samurott, unrevealed Entry Format: Drawing Other info: This entry is connected to the Unlikely spin-off series. It has not been stated whether or not this entry is canon to it though due to the contest's cancellation. Trivia -This is the only contest in Pokéumans history to end up getting canceled. However, while this may be the case, it was also used as an example on how not to hold a contest and was used to make sure future contests would run better so that they wouldn't meet the same fate as this contest did. -This was the first contest that allowed image/comic and/or collab entries. -This was the second contest that was held in a multi-round format.Category:Contests